The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and, in particular, to a technique effectively applied to a data lost avoidance when a fault occurs in a power source line of a hard disk drive.
Heretofore, there has been a technique which enables a hot swap of each package in the apparatus in order to achieve a non-stop operation of the apparatus when the fault of the storage apparatus has occurred, and which does not exert any influence on an operation of the apparatus at the time of the hot swap of each package (See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 7-160380).
Further, in recent years, the amount of data stored in the storage apparatus has become increasingly large. With the increase of the data to be stored, the necessity of avoiding the data lost at the time of occurrence of the fault has been further increased.
Hence, it has become necessary to avoid the data lost even when a short-circuit fault occurs in the power source line that is not made redundant to a plurality of hard disk drives.